El secreto del Saiyajin
by Ryro.JM
Summary: El planeta Tierra está apunto de quedar sin habitantes. En la colapsada Ciudad del Sur, Marron Jinzo lucha por seguir con vida junto con su madre. Lo que ella no sabe es que el destino le tiene deparado algo más que la muerte. Los Saiyajines, sangrientos y despiadados, tienen una misión: traerla con el príncipe de su raza. Y ella, tiene la suya: vengar las muertes de los humanos.


PRÓLOGO

* * *

Las manos de Marron se abrían y se cerraban con ímpetu, traspiradas y temblorosas. Sus ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro, inspeccionando la vieja radio, intentando obligarla a que volviera a producir sonido. La voz que provenía del otro lado se había callado hace tiempo. Veintitrés segundos que parecían un infierno debajo de sus pies.

—_Los monstruosos seres se encuentran en el centro de la Ciudad del Sur, y algunos habitantes ya comenzaron a dar su lucha... _

Cerró la boca e intentó tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba seca. También se escuchaban los gritos de las demás personas, el sonido de los edificios cayéndose. Podía sentir el miedo de esas personas. Entre ellas la de su papá.

—_Escondanse en sus refugios, han vueltos a invadirnos y ésta vez son más. ¡Kami, estos seres son utópicos! Acaban de matar a alguien de una patada increíblemente fuerte, ¡son unos demonios!_

Miró a su alrededor, no esperaba encontrarse a su madre, pero allí estaba: con las manos abiertas sobre la mesa y todo su cuerpo en un contraste alarmante a lo que era el suyo. Su madre no temblaba, no traspiraba, no pestañeaba ni tenía ningún espasmo en su rostro. Simplemente escuchaba con todo su cuerpo.

De pronto, no aguantó más, y empujó su silla hacia atrás saliendo a correr.

—_Es nuestro fin, sólo nos resta esperar para saber si seremos el tercer, décimo o último cuerpo que caiga muerto..._

Fue lo último que escuchó Marron cuando abrió de bruces la puerta de la casa, seguramente la había dejado más rota de lo que ya estaba. Sus piernas, temblorosas y paralizadas hace unos segundos, estaban respondiendo de manera maravillosa, pero Marron desearía poder estar ya, ahí, en ese mismo instante, junto a su padre.

Estuvo a unos metros de él, a unos míseros metros, cuando una mano fuerte e imposible de quebrantar la agarraron de su muñeca. Marron se giró, aturdida por el agarre, rogando que no fueran uno de esos demonios. Era su madre, y por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por la desesperación o por su fuerza máxima, soltó a su hija en ningún momento.

Lo último que Marron Jinzo vio de Krillin fue su espalda, atravesada por un extraño y espeluznante rayo de luz. El cuerpo cayó inerte, el último sonido fue su golpe seco contra el pavimento. La risa del hombre que acababa de matar a su padre convirtió a Marron en una gelatina. Y la idea de no tener a su mayor pilar en esa maldita guerra hizo que se derrumbara, dejando que su madre la escondiera en el lugar más próximo sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Esa imagen, era una que nunca olvidaría. Y lo que no sabía era que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para recordarlo.

* * *

PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

* * *

_Planeta Tierra, 3 meses después..._

—¿Sabes a dónde van las personas después de morir? —la manito de aquella voz se aferró a su pierna.

Marron miró hacia abajo, observando a aquella pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y rostro sucio que comía un pedazo de pan con anhelo. La rubia miró nuevamente hacia su camino, la bolsa que tenía en su mano izquierda la pasó a la derecha para poder agarrar a la pequeña de la mano. La niña le sonrió con tanta ternura que Marron se sintió realmente amada, como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, aquella pequeña niña le daba el cariño que necesitaba en momentos de una auténtica guerra.

—Cuidado con ese vidrio —dijo la rubia, pero así y todo asió a la niña hacia su otro costado, llevándola a la estabilidad de su otra mano.

El lugar era un desastre, la ciudad era un completo desastre. El mundo era un desastre. En realidad, aquello ya no podía llamarse mundo, ya no era el planeta Tierra. Las calles estaban repletas de escombros que alguna vez llegaron a ser los edificios más completos y sofisticados de la Ciudad del Sur. Ahora, ya nada quedaba. Casi sin población, sin esperanzas, por poco sin comida y sin razones por las que seguir viviendo: tarde o temprano, los encontrarían, y los matarían. Marron, de solo imaginar la muerte de aquella pequeña, se estremeció y agarró más fuerte la mano que, al contrario de la suya, estaba cálida.

—Mi abuela siempre decía que las personas que mueren se van al cielo... —dijo, con la boca llena de pan— Supongo que ella ya lo habrá comprobado, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que ella ya esté en el cielo después de tanto tiempo? No puede tardar tanto en llegar...

Marron la miró con un poco de preocupación. Aquella niña sabía muy bien como llevar el tema relacionado a las muertes de sus familiares, era eso o nunca terminó de entender lo que la palabra muerte significaba y acarreaba. Pero ella, al contrario, aún no superaba el hecho de que su padre había muerto, junto a sus amigos, al intentar salvar al mundo al lado de otros hombres dispuestos a defenderse, no solo a ellos si no a todos, y fuertes. Al menos le había salvado la vida a ella y a su madre. Sonrió, de sólo recordar a su padre, un hombre valiente y valeroso...

—Oye, oye, Marron —la niña le apretó la mano constantemente— ¿Me estás escuchando Marron?

Su padre siempre la había criado con responsabilidad, cariño e infinita paciencia, fue uno de esos hombres que definitivamente valen oro no por lo que tiene o por cómo se ven, si no por lo que son. Siempre, desde pequeña, había pedido que si alguna vez conociera a su esposo que sea igual a su padre. Su madre definitivamente tenía suerte de haber encontrado a alguien tan espectacular como lo fue su padre. Y aunque ella no era la ternura y dulzura personificada, se notaba el cariño que le tenía a su marido, especialmente cuando murió a manos de esos bárbaros... Marron apretó sus dientes, su mandíbula contrayéndose y el dolor molesto situándose en su boca parecieron ser notables para la menor.

—¿Marron, estás bien? —la voz de la niña sonó preocupada y débil, entonces dejó a un lado todo esa acumulación de sentimientos y se dijo ya habría tiempo de descargar sus penas; a la noche, como siempre.

—Claro que sí linda. Mira, ya estamos por llegar —anunció con una sonrisa, la niña aplaudió extasiada.

Su mirada nuevamente estaba perdida, sobre su casa, que se encontraba a la lejanía, pero ya se la veía. Su madre no estaba afuera, como usualmente sucedía cuando ella estaba más cerca del lugar en dónde dormían, comían e intentaban vivir; pero aquello, ya casi, distaba de ser vida. Marron aún no entendía a su madre, parecía tener una especie de radar para saber dónde se hallaba y aunque aquello la hacía sentir protegida, tampoco desechaba la idea de que eso no era normal, al menos no hasta esos límites. La casa no se podía llamar exactamente de esa manera. Era más bien una pocilga, el producto de un derrumbe entre dos pequeñas tiendas que, con la ayuda de su padre en ese entonces, habían logrado acomodar algunas paredes y puertas, escombros que se transformaron en un lugar donde dormir.

Marron agarró a la pequeña del brazo y la levantó hasta colocarla en su cintura y agarrarla firmemente. La niña le sonrió maravillada, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de Marron y hundía su pequeña cabeza en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello. La rubia sonrió y, intentando no quejarse abiertamente de la lastimadura que tenía en su brazo derecho, se pasó la bolsa hacia la mano izquierda y aumentó un pocos los pasos. No le gustaba que Misha anduviera en ese bodrio de cosas punzantes y peligrosas, sus pies estaban protegidos por unas viejas zapatillas pero Marron bien sabía por experiencia propia que los vidrios cuando estaban predestinados a lastimarte lo hacían de todas maneras, no importaba si estuvieras con la mejor zapatilla del mundo o descalza.

—¿Quieres? —la niña colocó el pequeño pedazo de pan que quedaba frente al rostro de Marron.

—No, gracias —le acarició los cabellos enmarañados—, estoy bien.

En parte, no mentía. Hace tiempo que eso dejó de ser así, de mentir, para que los demás se beneficiaran más que ella, la realidad es que ella estaba bien. O, al menos, ya había pasado lo suficiente como para que un poco de hambre le haga tan mal. Su madre conseguía alimentos de quién sabe dónde, y siempre obtenía un buen almuerzo; aunque no era diario. Saltó una abertura que había en el suelo y que, definitivamente, era demasiado larga y profunda como para escuchar caer a la piedra si se soltaba una. Misha comía contenta cerca de su oreja, dándole por ahí tiernos abrazos en el cuello. Aquella niña de siete años era, más que una pequeña, un ángel que la estaba salvando de tanta oscuridad. Un ángel inmerso en una inopia favorable para su salud, su pequeña y dulce mente.

Ya estaba llegando a la puerta destruida, pero eficiente, que era la única entrada a la casa y su madre no aparecía aún. Miró hacia arriba, para observar lo que sería el techo de la casa que no medía más dos metros. No estaba allí, tampoco, como siempre solía ponerse a la hora del mediodía. La niña estaba cantando algo en su oreja, y Marron le contestaba cada vez que podía las preguntas interesantes y poco frecuentes. La única manera de que su madre no saliera a su llegada es de una sola causa; visitas. Y Marron, esperaba con todo su ser, fueran buenas visitas.

Abrió la puerta y ésta hizo un sonido espantoso, pero siempre amenazaba con desplomarse por lo que no le tomó importancia. Bajó a Misha al piso, y la pequeña se fue corriendo hacia lo que sería la cocina del hogar, cuando uno abría la puerta se encontraba directamente con el dormitorio, en donde dos colchones viejos amontonados había en cada esquina de la pequeña habitación. Su madre y ella tenían todo el tiempo libre, así que se disponían a limpiar en dónde vivían y, gracias a ello, el polvo había dejado de ser un desastre y el lugar, si se lo comparaba con el exterior, era más que confortante en cuanto a limpieza.

Dejó la bolsa a un costado, allí tenía una gran cantidad de mazorca que había encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad, a unos tres kilómetros, caminar hasta allí no era lo más negativo; sentir que en cualquier momento puede aparecer uno de esos usurpadores de tierra para matarte, sí lo era.

Escuchó una voz muy reconocible en la cocina y suspiró, al no escuchar a Misha gritar había pensado que uno de esos monstruos habían entrado. Se miró sus manos, estaban bastante limpias; había aprovechado para bañarse, o mejor dicho mojarse, en el pequeño río que estaba cerca de la plantación que aún, gracias a Kami, seguía viva. Viendo que sus manos no tenían mugre, se frotó la herida que tenía en el brazo; una cortadura bastante profunda, desde su codo hasta cerca de su clavícula izquierda. Se había lastimado una de esas tantas veces que había intentado ayudar a su papá a traer víveres; que en ese entonces, no escaseaban tanto como ahora. Se quitó las imágenes de su padre sonriente, y la imagen de la faceta asustado, de la cabeza. No era momentos de recordar momentos infelices, sólo era necesario mirar al alrededor para tener tanto augurio. Pensar que hace tres meses lo había tenido a su lado, y ahora no...

Entró a la cocina, que estaba luego de una sala que nadie usaba, solamente se colocaban los víveres allí, pero era tan pequeña que se caminaba en dos pasos. Su madre no era una persona socialmente activa, casi no hablaba y era bastante fría, logrando así que las personas le tuvieran miedo. Pero cuando de amigos de su padre se trataba, ella al menos procuraba tenerlos bien. Especialmente desde que todo aquella mierda había comenzado.

—Hola —saludó, su voz ya no era la tierna y bajita que solía ser cuando vivía feliz.

La señora Wong se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Marron, era una mujer menuda, más que su madre y ella, y tenía el aspecto de una pequeña muchacha a no ser por sus gafas y las pequeñas arrugas que ya se hacían presentes. Su delgadez demostraba que tampoco la había pasado bien con la muerte de su esposo, uno de los mejores amigos de Krillin, y con la pequeña, pero presente, escasez de comida de vez en cuando. Era una mujer encantadora y muy cálida la mayor parte del tiempo, al contrario de su hermosa madre.

—Oh, Marron, querida —corrió y la abrazo con fuerza—. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —se despegó del abrazo, la agarró de ambas mejillas con las manos—, por favor no vuelvas a arriesgarte así. Ese lugar está demasiado lejos y no hay nadie...

Marron miró a su madre sobre el hombro de la señora Wong, Dieciocho estaba cortando algo sobre la mesa, estaba dándole la espalda. Sonrió a la mujer, intentando apaciguar su desesperación, porque la notó realmente nerviosa. Le puso una mano en el hombro y desistió a que siguiera apretándole las mejillas.

—Tranquila, señora Wong —Misha llegó a su lado, mientras abrazaba a Marron por las piernas cubiertas de la dura tela de un jean desgastado y holgado que había conseguido por allí—. Marron es muy valiente, y fuerte, y no le teme a esos sujetos.

Marron sonrió a la pequeña. Si Misha supiera el temor que tenía a solo tener que ver esos ojos nuevamente y esas sonrisas impertinentes... Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda de sólo recordar la única vez que había visto a esas personas impresionantes, pero tan malvadas y oscuras que tendrían que haber sido creados de las manos del mal, y no de las de Kami.

—Lo sé, pequeña —la mujer se agachó y recogió a Misha—, pero una joven tan bonita como ella no debería ir sola por esos lugares.

—¿Estuviste en el río? —Dieciocho no se giró, pero por su voz demandante Marron aseguraba que no estaba feliz.

Algo andaba mal, además de absolutamente todo.

—Sí —contestó la rubia, se acercó a la mesa y agarró una de las manzanas que la señora Wong debería haber traído: tenían unos manzanos en su patio, que no habían sido destruidos en su totalidad.

Estaba deliciosa... Dulce, poco arenosa y era verde: como le gustaban.

—Oh, no... —la mujer le miraba con auténtico terror— Marron, querida, no debiste haber hecho eso. Tenías que haberme pedido a mí para que le dijera a Thyro...

Marron la calmó con una sonrisa, aunque a ella también le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios. Ya había hecho eso tantas veces que hasta tenía un lugar en dónde reposaba para secarse y para que su ropa se mantuviera lejos del agua. Le molestaba que intentaran sobre protegerla así, tanto. Ya no era una cría, tenía dieciocho años y sabía muy bien qué estaba mal o bien y cómo tenía que hacer las cosas y qué consecuencias tendrían cada una de ellas.

—¿Qué cosa tenías que decirme? —la voz era fuerte y clara, y resonó en todo la pequeña habitación.

Marron cruzó las piernas que había tenido abiertas mientras comía la manzana sentada sobre la mesa, las sillas no era muy recomendadas por su antigüedad pero además prefería siempre la mesa. Thyro podía ser bueno, amable y amistoso. Pero su voz, más su casi dos metros de alto y esa cicatriz que le recorría la frente hasta una oreja, lo hacía de temer. Así y todo, no dejaba de ser un chico muy apuesto, con esos ojos grises y ese mentón cuadrado haciendo juego con una nariz pequeña pero fina y alargada. Siempre había sido comparado con uno de los actores más conocidos del mundo, un apuesto hombre. Marron mordió la manzana, el ruido de ésta destrozándose hizo eco en la silenciosa habitación; además de los sonidos del cuchillo de su madre.

—Hola Marron —le saludó, levantando la cabeza.

—Hola —dijo, volviendo a su tarea de comer aquella deliciosa manzana.

Ella y Thyro nunca fueron exactamente amigos. Simplemente conocidos, porque cuando eran pequeños tenían que haberse soportado cada vez que sus padres se juntaban; si mal ella no recordaba, él solía burlarse de que su nariz era casi inexistente en ese entonces y que su cuerpo era gordito. Era bastante malo. Le sorprendía que, luego de los quince, comenzara a tratarla de una manera más que aceptable.

Era la viva imagen de su padre, sólo que un poco menos rubio, y más apuesto, pero era seguro de que tenían el mismo carácter. El señor Wong, al igual que su padre Krillin, habían muerto juntos al intentar proteger a la Ciudad del Sur de los asesinos.

—¿Qué decías, mamá? —preguntó, mientras pasaba al lado de Marron y agarraba una manzana— ¿Ya estabas hablando de mí mientras apenas salí por un momento?

Lo decía con diversión, todo hablaba con una sonrisa y cada una de las cosas que decía era para dejar de tensar el ambiente que tenía ese aura de muerte y destrucción. Thyro, junto a su madre y a otra familia numerosa que vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad, eran los únicos sobrevivientes además de ellas y Misha, quien había perdido a su abuela hace dos días, una señora valiente y fuerte que había intentado luchar en vano contra las enfermedades que deberían ser tratadas con los remedios que no podía conseguir en esa guerra.

—Que deberías acompañar a Marron cuando se va al río —dijo, con voz firme, obviando el hecho de que la próxima ella no podría ir sola.

Thyro miró a la rubia con sorpresa, era ilógico pensar que Marron, la niña que le temía a todo y lloraba por todo, se había atrevido a ir tan lejos sola. Marron sabía que él estaba pensando eso, lo podía ver en su mirada gris llena de o_h, demonios_. Ella, con toda la indiferencia que le era posible proyectar, lo ignoró. Ya estaba harta de que la cuidaran tanto, ni su madre se encargaba de dejarla con tan poca libertad y aquella mujer que, si bien era considerada una amiga, no tenía derecho a imponerse contra su voluntad. Una lástima que estuviera lo suficientemente cansada como para dar una pequeña pelea a sus derechos. Anoche no había podido dormir realmente nada pensando en si Misha sería bien cuidada en esa numerosa familia que de por sí ya tenía niños pequeños.

—Creo que a ella no le gustaría que le acompañara, y no por ser amarga —dijo él, mirándola desde arriba.

Marron se sonrojó cuando notó que su blusa holgada y arremangada hasta los codos daba una visión a Thyro de sus pechos mientras la veía desde aquél angulo. Sin disimulación, se movió los cabellos ahora considerablemente limpios y húmedos sobre sus pechos rellenos y juveniles. En algún momento de su vida, cuando era una enclenque de catorce años con la mente nublada por las burlas de sus compañeras, había querido tener tanta "delantera" como su madre, pero nunca se imaginó que podría hasta superarla y lo incómodo que a veces podía ser.

—Pero tendrás que hacerlo —dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose junto a Dieciocho para ayudarla a prender el fuego; fue difícil encontrar una cocina que anduviera, el gas no tanto. Todo gracias a Misha.

Thyro volvió a mirar a Marron, mientras ella seguía comiendo su manzana sin intención de hablar con él. La única razón por la que ella había comenzado a saludarlo fue porque su padre parecía dolido al ver que su hija no se llevaba bien con el hijo de su mejor amigo. Al principio fue difícil, porque era ella la que tenía que saludar siempre primero y era él el que se hacía el interesante y se burlaba de ella. Luego, como por arte de magia, o de las hormonas, él podía haber comenzado a devolver el saludo, e incluso a comenzar a saludarla. Pero no fue hace sólo tres meses, desde la muerte de sus padres en el mismo momento, que por primera vez entablaron una conversación, y aunque aquello no se haya repetido, sus saludos eran menos cordiales y un poco más amistosos.

—Marron, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte la próxima otra vez —informó la niña, sentándose en su regazo.

Por un momento, Marron había olvidado a Misha. En los mismos segundos en los que recordaba el beso que Thyro le había dado hace una semana; un beso lleno de desesperación, de angustia, que demostraba lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. Marron estaba pasándola igual o peor que él, pero no por eso había sucumbido a dejarse llevar por aquellos labios firmes y esas manos que habían recorrido su cuerpo en un acto desesperado por sentirla más cerca, las manos expertas recorriéndole su cuerpo, empujándola más contra la pared, arrinconándose entre una marea de besos y manos... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esa vez la había agarrado tan desprevenida que ella hasta incluso le había pegado, pero lo poco que sintió en ese pequeño segundo de ajetreo de manos y labios le gustó, le gustó tanto que cada noche lo recordaba...

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Wong, dándose vuelta— Por favor, Misha, no te entrometas en cosas de grandes, ella es una señorita y no puede andar sola por allí.

—Mamá, no hay nada que le pueda hacer daño excepto esos malditos hijos de puta —Thory parecía haberse cansado—, que se fueron hace rato y tardarán en volver. Déjanos en paz.

Marron se sintió un poco mal por la señora, porque bajó la mirada y su mano tembló nerviosamente, se dio media vuelta y siguió ayudando a su madre, aunque claramente sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. La rubia no tenía idea de cómo, pero quería salir de ese lugar que de por sí era pequeño y se estaba volviendo mínimo. Misha comenzó a jugar el cierre de su blusa tono claro, mientras tarareaba algo que a Marron solo le produjo sueño.

—¿Te quedarás a comer, Misha? —extrañamente, la voz de su madre era la que estaba rompiendo la tensión. Hace mucho que no hablaba, y menos con esa dulzura.

—Claro, señorita Dieciocho —dijo la niña, y para placer de las piernas de Marron se levantó de un salto y se dirigió junto a su madre— ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

Marron sintió que su día se iluminaba cuando vio a su madre, por el rabillo del ojo, sonreír a la niña y acariciarle los cabellos, o terminar de despeinarlos, nadie entendería bien las caricias de su madre. Sonrió, porque su madre sonrió. Misha fue, junto a Dieciocho, hacia afuera a buscar vaya uno a saber qué. Marron le dio un mordisco más a su manzana y casi tragó una semilla. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola en compañía de los Wong.

Thyro le estaba enviando una mirada significativa a la última manzana que quedaba, pero al parecer le estaba indicando a Marron que se la comiera. Ella, incómoda de la mirada gris posada en su espalda, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la señora Wong. Se colocó a su lado, junto a la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cocina y servía como mesada.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —se sintió vergonzosa al ver que la mujer estaba lagrimeando débilmente, de cierta manera se sentía culpable y estaba segura de que a nadie le gustaba que lo vean llorar.

—No... no —le sonrió varias veces, pero en ambas ocasiones los labios le temblaron— Sólo... ¿podrías ir a casa en busca de platos de cartón? Tu madre me dijo que se quedaron sin ninguno desde ayer por la mañana.

Marron asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero cuando se encontraba ya en la habitación que utilizaban de pieza se dio cuenta de que no recordaba muy bien a la casa de la mujer por dentro y mucho menos dónde quedaban los pedazos de cartón que utilizaban como platos. Cuando giró para preguntarle, Thyro ya estaba a su lado y la agarró del brazo con calidez, pero con fuerza, y la sacó así hasta que llegaron afuera de la casa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, un tanto irritada. Su herida, aunque ya cicatrizada, le dolía a horrores cuando la tocaban.

Thyro dejó de mirar hacia el horizonte para observarla. A Marron le quemaba la garganta al recordar las lágrimas de los ojos grises de aquella mujer caer sin piedad por su bonito rostro. No quería ver a nadie llorar. Ya no más. Ver a alguien derramar lágrimas era como un recordatorio de que ella también estaba sufriendo y de que llorar era un desahogo.

—Se viene una tormenta, vamos rápido.

El comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, que estaba en mejor estado y condiciones que la de ella y su madre, pero que por poca limpieza que recibía era un verdadero desastre. Caminaron las tres cuadras destruidas y llenas de ruinas que separaban a la casa de los Wong con la improvisada de ella en completo silencio. Thyro iba adelante, con la cabeza en alto, dándole una espalda enorme y fuerte protegida por una chaqueta de cuero a Marron. Tenía puesta unas zapatillas mugrosas y un pantalón de jean oscuro. Era, por lejos, mucho más hermoso que todo lo que había alrededor, pero Marron se negaba a mirarlo, además estaba más ocupada intentando parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer a montones y del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Un frío viento se coló por sus ropas y ella se tapó lo más que pudo, se colocó la capucha en su cabeza y las manos guardó en los bolsillos, era obvio que iba a tener frío si no tenía nada más que ropa interior debajo de aquella delgada blusa. Miró hacia el cielo, y observó que efectivamente se acercaba una tormenta. El cielo estaba completamente gris, a pesar de que en el horizonte contrario se observaban lugares a salvo de aquella enorme nube negra que comenzaba a mostrar destellos.

Adelantó el paso y, para no pasar deliberadamente al lado del muchacho de un sólo año mayor, se corrió hacia un costado. Como una estúpida, sintiéndose peor que eso, casi se cae al tropezar con lo que debió haber sido la parte de una mesa. Trastrabilló pero sus pies se estabilizaron, sus manos rápidamente habían salido de su blusa por si tenían que resguardarse y una de ellas estaba apoyada sobre la chaqueta de cuero de Thyro, mientras que la mano grande de él y enguantada la agarraba de su menuda espalda.

—Estoy bien... —dijo, sacando su mano de la chaqueta como si ésta quemara— Qué tonta...

Se adelantó y volvió a poner sus manos en los bolsillos en donde se movieron nerviosas hasta que llegaron a la casa. La tormenta había crecido considerablemente, y ambos sabían que tenían que apurar el paso o de lo contrario el cartón se mojaría. Marron se colocó al lado de la puerta, esperando por él para que la abriera. Thyro estaba unos pasos más alejado y, cuando la vio parada junto a la puerta de roble, llegó en un segundo a su lado. Marron no se esperaba ver esa mirada decidida en sus ojos cuando se acercó. Y mucho menos que él la agarrara del brazo y la jalara hacia adentro.

El lugar, un enorme salón prácticamente vacío, a no ser por un par de papeles esparcidos y una cama en un costado, era iluminado por una ventana rota que dejaba entrar el poco sol que quedaba de aquel día tormentoso. Como era de suponer, la casa seguía mugrosa y las telarañas no habían desaparecido por arte de magia, como al parecer sus dos habitantes creían que pasaría.

Marron estiró su brazo para soltarse del agarre de Thyro, pero él no parecía dispuesto a eso. Ya que, de lo contrario, no la había estampillado contra la pared más cercana. A Marron no le dolió el golpe de piedras filosas en su espalda, pero tenía la boca abierta por la molestia que le estaba causando aquello. No le era agradable pensar que él volvería a besarla, no es que besara mal... pero no quería nada con él, tenían que llegar pronto y, principalmente, Marron no lo soportaba; no soportaba que él utilizara su fuerza para tener que tratarla de esa manera. Ya tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como si fuera necesario que por las noches ella no pudiera dormir por recordar el tacto de un chico.

Primero había sentido vergüenza, pero ya no más. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo, demostrando que no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto y que aquello le causaba un asco del todo redundante. Nuevamente corrió su brazo, intentando soltarse de su agarre, y él, por casi cuarta vez, se lo impidió. Ella volvió a mirarlo al rostro, y la sonrisa de superación que éste tenía le sacó de control. Levantó la mano y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla, el rostro varonil dándose vuelta hacia el otro costado y los ojos de ambos abiertos, el sonido duro esparciéndose por todo el lugar y su brazo, adolorido, por fin suelto por pura inercia.

No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía entendido que si seguía con esa cara de perdón y sorpresa por lo que había hecho él la volvería a agarrar. Se alejó trastrabillando, con las manos temblando pero ocultándolas para que él no las viera. ¿Qué había hecho?. Defenderse. Claro que sí. Nuevamente. Y no le importaba tener que volver a hacerlo, en realidad, la idea de volver a apartar ese rostro con todas sus fuerzas le era exquisitamente extraña.

—Imbécil —dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el eco sonara perfectamente— ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, estúpido! ¡Eres un imbécil, bruto!

¿Desde cuando la pequeña, tierna, indefensa, femenina y adorable Marron gritaba groserías con tanta ímpetu y con niveles de voz que nadie conocía? Desde que la guerra, con las consecuencias que acarreaba, había llegado. Desde que ella, dándose cuenta por completo de que la vida no es rosa, había despertado de su tierna realidad. Desde que le habían quitado a su padre, y había sentido el odio más enorme y la impotencia más dolorosa que había sobrellevado en su vida.

Marron observó fijamente, con el corazón latiendo con violencia en su pecho, a Thyro que, luego de cortos segundos que parecieron una eternidad de haberle gritado, comenzó a girarse completamente hacia ella, comenzando por su rostro. La combinación de la sorpresa y la gratificación de ver cómo un hilo de sangre caía desde su boca fue buena, demasiado bueno como para que Marron temiera que su sonrisa lo enfureciera.

Tragó saliva y se paró derecha, mirándolo con repugnancia. Aunque demostraba tanta decisión y convicción, Marron no podía evitar que las piernas le temblaran ante la fija, malhumorada y excéntrica mirada de Thyro.

—¿Dónde están los platos? —preguntó, agradeció porque su voz sonó normal.

Como él no le respondió, y la miraba con las alas de las narices cerrándose y abriéndose con violencia, Marron tragó saliva y se giró, no sin dejar de prestar atención a los sonidos y a la sombra que podía ayudarla a saber que él se volvía a acercar. Se dirigió hacia la única puerta que había con la esperanza de que allí estuvieran los platos, y una ventana para escapar no vendría nada mal. El salón estaba igual de vacío que el primero, pero era más pequeño y había una cantidad de cajas en una esquina. Se dirigió allí rápidamente.

—Deberías de comportarte mejor conmigo —estaba detrás de ella, en la entrada, contra la puerta.

Ella estaba agachada, revisando las tres cajas grandes que estaban en el suelo. Giró su cabeza, para mirarlo. Intentaba no verse atormentada por todo aquello, y un poco más de confianza no vendría nada mal, aunque debía estar pasando el momento de su vida en el que más confianza se tenía.

—¿Por qué no sigues tus sabias palabras? —arrastró la primera "a" de manera irónica en la palabra _sabias_, dejó de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y miró nuevamente las cajas; nada, excepto algunas teteras y muchas sábanas. Frunció el ceño, el otro día le había pedido a la señora Wong si no tenía unas sábanas para prestarle, ella le había dicho confianzuda que lamentablemente no.

—Deja de revisar esas cajas —su voz gruñona y para nada amistosa hubieran hecho a cualquiera parar, pero ella siguió; en ese momento sonó un trueno fuerte, la tormenta estaba preparada para caer sobre la destruida ciudad, una vez más.

—Entonces ven y busca los malditos platos —dijo, exasperada, levantando un poco la voz.

Desearía no haber dicho eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Thyro volvía a estar junto a ella, demasiado cerca como para que su alma no temblara de miedo. Se corrió rápidamente, y se arregló la blusa. Él corrió varias cajas y agarró una que era bastante pequeña, sacó de allí varios platos y los puso debajo de su chaqueta, volvió a dejar todo en su lugar.

—Hiciste un desastre, mi madre es muy estricta con la limpieza —se levantó, mirándola desde arriba.

—Se nota —dijo, sarcásticamente. A Thyro, claramente, ese comentario no le agradó.

Tenía una mancha de sangre en el mentón, y Marron no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente. Era tan malditamente alto, porque en ese momento le gustaría volver a hacer otro comentario sarcástico, con esa lengua que se había afilado de repente, pero tenía que admitirlo; él era más grande, más fuerte y estaba lo suficientemente loco como para herirla si algo realmente le molestaba.

A él pareció sorprenderle que de pronto ella estuviera mirando la lastimadura con pena, casi tristeza, como si acababa de darse cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho y lo estaba lamentando. Estiró un poco su mano, aún con algunas cicatrices luego de haber levantado tantos escombros en los últimos días, e intentó acariciar la piel descubierta del hombro que parecía cremoso y sano a pesar de la mugre de su blusa. Ella se corrió unos pasos nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la salida.

* * *

—¿No te molesta que duerma en tu cama? —preguntó Misha, mirándola con ojos sinceros.

Marron sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, la niña tenía un olor apestoso, pero a ella nada le importaba. Aquellos ojos soñadores y esas sonrisas gigantes eran lo suficiente intensas como para que la guerra y un molesto olor le quitaran abrazos y mimos. Le acarició con afecto el cabello, cuando sintió algunos cabellos duros. Agarró la vela que estaba al costado de los dos colchones encimados y alumbró a ese lugar. Era sangre, en el cabello sucio de la pequeña niña había sangre seca.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste? —con suavidad, acarició esa parte de la cabeza en busca de algún chichón o cortadura— Misha...

Ella se tapó con la sábana raída, pero limpia, todo el rostro. Marron quedó mirando, decepcionada de que la niña no le quisiera contar. Pero aún así, por más que fuera en otro contexto diferente, la entendía, cuando ella era pequeña odiaba que su madre le preguntara cómo se había hecho esa herida o por qué lloraba tanto. Tal vez, Misha no quería decirle para que ella no se preocupara.

—Misha, puedes confiar en mí... —habló despacio, para que su madre, quien estaba dormida a escasos metros de ellas, no las escuchara— Sabes que me interesas mucho... ¿Misha?

La pequeña sacó su rostro luego de unos segundos de intenso silencio; ni afuera había un sólo ruido. Marron le sonrió a la mirada asustadiza, diciéndole, o intentando de demostrarle, que nada malo pasaría si ella le contaba qué le había pasado.

—Yo... —miró hacia el costado, el cuerpo de Dieciocho apenas se veía, la pequeña vela ya no iluminaba mucho— Desobedecí a la señorita Dieciocho cuando estábamos buscando un colchón para mí y me lastimé.

—¿Un colchón? —Marron sonrió, eso significaba que Dieciocho había sido la partidaria para que la niña se quedara a dormir con ellas y no con la numerosa familia del otro costado. Agradecía a su madre por ello, aunque no se lo diría nunca— ¿Cómo te hiciste daño?

—No fue nada... en serio, estoy bien —su voz era suave y mimada, y Marron sintió ganas de apretujar a aquella pequeña niña en un abrazo interminable. Sólo le dio un beso en la frente.

—Duerme bien... —se levantó, pero volvió a sentarse— Mañana iremos a que te bañes, de seguro el río creció un poco con la lluvia, pero no tienes que asustarte, yo estaré allí.

Marron sabía muy bien el temor que la pequeña le tenía al agua, especialmente a los lugares profundos en donde sus pies no tocaran suelo firme: le había contado que, cuando tenía cuatro, casi se había ahogado por culpa de su hermano mayor y desde entonces le da pavor de sólo ver una laguna, un río o una creciente de agua. El hermano mayor de Misha no había sido muy bueno con ella, Marron lo sabía porque la niña le había contado otra cantidad de atrocidades que un familiar no podría hacerle a otro, pero Misha lloraba por él cada vez que le contaba algo acerca de el, se notaba que lo había querido demasiado.

—Está bien, Marron —le sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y no solo por la luz de la vela— Contigo no le tengo miedo a casi nada...

—¿Ahá? —preguntó, le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo de forma juguetona— ¿Y a qué le tienes miedo?

—A que te canses de mi... —dijo, con la voz más baja de lo que tenían que tener.

Marron sonrió, y se lanzó a los brazos de aquella adorable criatura. Era tan tierna, tan llena de amor, tanta dulzura para dar, tanta felicidad que le entregaba con palabras... Le recordaba a su padre. La apretó con fuerza, instintivamente, demostrándole que nunca se alejaría de ella mientras le fuera posible. Quería decirle lo buena que era, lo magníficamente bien que le hacía a su corazón estar cerca de ella. Marron no podía decirle con palabras a Misha que era, prácticamente, su salvación de aquel mundo lleno de mierda.

—Eso nunca.

Escuchó que la pequeña reía de felicidad en su oreja. Marron se despegó del abrazo y le dio un nuevo abrazo antes de levantarse completamente. Agarró la vela y le dio una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse al cuarto de al lado. Se fue hacia la cocina, para que la luz de la vela no llegara hasta el "dormitorio". Se sentó en la silla y colocó la vela frente a ella. Le había dicho a Misha que ella dormiría en el colchón que estaba arriba, en el segundo nivel del intento de casa, completamente roto pero servía. Marron bien sabía que ese colchón debía estar mojado luego de aquella lluvia, y que el frío no era exactamente un componente de la lista de pros para dormir en aquel lugar, que era prácticamente el techo, ya que había demasiados agujeros por donde no solo el agua podía entrar.

Un viento entró por una de las tantas grietas y apagó por completo la vela, dejándola a oscuras. Entonces sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, amargas y tan esperadas por partir lágrimas. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero de alguna manera el aire le faltó y tuvo que abrir la boca, soltando un gran suspiro de desesperación. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, yendo hacia todas partes. No sabía por qué lloraba específicamente... sólo lloraba, y se sentía tan bien. Por Kami, llorar, desahogarse, abrazarse a sí misma... Se sentía genial, no lo hacía desde la muerte de su padre. Sonrió, mientras unas lágrimas saladas se colaban por sus labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó con un dolor terrible en el cuello. No se sorprendió al encontrarse en la cocina, pero sí tener a su madre sentada frente a ella comiendo una manzana. Intentando mostrarse normal, como si despertar allí lo fuera, imitó a su madre colocando su cabeza en su mano y su codo en la mesa. Sonrió, y se fregó los ojos.

—Hola —saludó, la voz adormilada.

Apenas escuchó un sonido, casi como un carraspeó, de parte de su madre. Era normal, sólo fue tierna con ella cuando era pequeña, luego pareció enfriarse, como un agua tibia en el congelador. Ya se había acostumbrado, pero siempre había tenido al enorme cariño de su padre para compensarlo. Ahora, en cambio, sólo tenía el frío de su madre y eso la devastaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Dieciocho. Marron asintió, luego de observar que su madre seguía teniendo la piel hermosa, seguía siendo condenadamente bella a pesar del paso de los años. Le restó importancia al tema.

—Sí, sí —estiró los brazos hacia atrás—. Tengo un leve dolor de espaldas, nada más.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo, como si a su madre no le hubiera interesado que durmiera bien, si no que simplemente lo había preguntado por cortesía, casi por responsabilidad, y no se había tomado el trabajo de escucharla porque no le importaba. Marron giró su rostro hacia un mechón de su cabello que colgaba frente a sus ojos y se lo acomodó tras su oreja. Era normal que su madre y ella no hablaran mucho. ¿De qué lo harían, de todos modos? Y en estas situaciones, menos. Cada vez que Marron intentaba hablar de aquellos monstruos, o de la guerra en sí, su madre le daba por completo un movimiento que le demostraba que la discusión estaba terminada sin siquiera haber comenzando; darle la espalda, levantarse, alejarse, cualquiera de eso y Marron tenía otra charla más con su madre para agregar a su lista de fracasos de interacción entre aquella madre y esta hija.

—Aléjate de Thyro —su voz sonó calculadora y fría como siempre, con ese rasposo sensual. Pero más determinada que nunca.

Marron recordó la incómoda escena de ayer, la asquerosa conversación, y el beso que se habían dado hace una semana. ¿Por qué su madre no lo querría? Él siempre se comportaba de manera divina y adorable con ella. Si mal no recordaba, su madre nunca había apoyado a su padre cuando éste le decía que tenía que ser menos mala con Thyro e intentar llevarse mejor. Eso demostraba, más otros casos, que le tenía antipatía.

—¿Por... por qué? —haciéndose la desentendida, se levantó para ir en busca de un poco de agua con la cual lavarse la cara. También se hizo la que el tema le causaba reacciones de absolutamente nada.

Dieciocho apareció a su lado, y tiró la manzana terminada en una bolsa que estaba en la mesa junto al fregadero. La miró fijamente a los ojos, aunque Marron no contuvo la mirada.

—Haz lo que te digo.

Marron sacó sus manos mojadas sobre su rostro y se giró para mirar a su madre; para encontrar algo, algún indicio, pero su madre no tenía nada que reflejar en su divino rostro. La mujer se alejó, dejándola sola y con completas preguntas sin respuestas. Bufó y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos, la cabeza y el cuello le dolían demasiado.

—Asquerosa realidad... —golpeó la mesa, y ahogó un grito al sentir dolor en el corte que se provocó ayer luego de volver con los platos— Asquerosa...

Algo le agarró de la blusa y la estiró hacia abajo. Con una mano frotando su palma, se giró para encontrarse a Misha con rostro lleno de marcas de haber dormido bien y una pequeña sonrisa. Increíble, su día acababa de tener dos rayos de sol sobre una pequeña oscuridad. Sonrió y se agachó a su lado, dejando que la pequeña le diera un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Vamos a ir? ¡Vamos, por favor! —qué jovialidad y alegría expresaba su voz, cómo desearía ser una niña en ese momento.

Fingió pensarlo, mientras se colocaba un dedo en el mentón y la niña fingía llorar mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Marron le sonrió, sin poder seguir con el juego, porque aquella pequeña cada vez le recordaba más y más a Luam, su única y mejor amiga que había muerto desde hace tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo era su hija pequeña. Luam había tenido hijos desde muy joven, a los veinte, pero había llevado la situación con orgullo y desempeño, demostró ser una gran madre, gran compañera con su esposo que, a pesar de haber enfermado cruelmente, ella no lo soltó en ningún momento. Sin contar que había tenido que criar a su primo, de unos años menos que ella, que había sido para Misha su hermano mayor. Personas que habían logrado hacer de su monótona vida un lujo, que ahora no estaban; su padre, su mejor amiga... Abrazó a Misha con fuerza y se mordió el labio, ya había llorado anoche lo suficiente, pero al parecer no había terminado. Misha había perdido a su madre, a su padre, a su querida abuela y a su hermano mayor. Y no andaba llorando por ahí. Marron la veía con orgullo.

—Claro que iremos, pequeña —se levantó y le pasó una mano para que la agarrara, evitó que fuera la derecha—. Pero... tenemos que jugar a las escondidas, porque nadie tiene que vernos alejándonos.

No quería ni ver a Thyro, su madre tenía la suerte de que ella ya estaba pensando en alejarse por completo del joven, sin necesidad de que ella así lo quisiera. De sólo recordar cómo la había tratado ayer se le erizaban los pequeños bellos de su brazo y se le congelaba la razón; ganas de ahorcarlo le entraban como nunca antes. La niña la miraba con preocupación, y ella supo que tenía que sacar esa mirada de odio de sus ojos. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

—Ve a buscar, en la habitación de al lado de donde dormiste anoche, una sábana, no importa que esté sucia, tráela.

No iba a dejar que la niña se secara como ella, que lo hacía desnuda en una roca con ayuda del sol; algo que jamás volvería a hacer. Cuando la niña salió disparada por la emoción hacia donde Marron le indicó, la rubia se levantó y su rostro se congeló, al igual que su corazón, al ver a Thyro parado en la puerta. ¿Por qué la vida estaba tan decidida a darle tantas maldades teniendo tan pocas esperanza? Se paralizó, sus manos se quedaron tendidas a sus costados y sus piernas no parecían tener peso. No quería verlo. No quería tenerlo enfrente. No con esa mirada tan estúpida que tenía en sus ojos grises, fingiendo que nada había pasado, que él no la había tratado mal.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —preguntó, levantó la barbilla, amenazante. El fuego de su ira derritió al hielo de su miedo que congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Se suponía que desde anoche, luego de cenar, él no volvería allí.

Thyro dio dos pasos, vacilantes y duros. Y Marron, con la barbilla aún en alto, rodeó la mesa en busca de alguna seguridad. _  
_

—Tu madre me pidió que le hiciera un favor... —él fingió sorpresa, lo hizo muy bien— Tranquila, Marron. Lamento lo que pasó ayer, yo... me dejé llevar.

Dubitativa, y sintiendo impotencia por ver que él tocaba el tema con tanta naturalidad, aflojó su cuello y miró un poco al suelo. Negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba qué había hecho mal para que aquello le pasara. Levantó el rostro, y Thyro ya estaba a su lado, la asustó.

—Aléjate, me molesta que estén tan cerca —dijo, saliendo despavorida. ¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido a ella?

—Yo lo siento —acotó rápidamente él, levantando la mano en señal de derrota. La miró fijamente a los ojos, luego descendió de a poco—. Lamento haber parecido un salvaje... Eres tan hermosa y... me resultó difícil controlarme...

—¿A eso llamas control? —dijo, histérica, pero sin levantar la voz.

—Lo siento —admitió. Ella respiró profundo, tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez solo se había asustado demasiado porque él era realmente grande y ella se había defendido muy violentamente y él tenía que haber actuado...

Sumisa, bajó la cabeza.

Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro, levantó furiosa la mirada, con una velocidad que a ella le sorprendió porque le pareció muy cínica. Él le sonrió, comprendiéndola, y quitó su mano del hombro de ella y se alejó, hasta llegar al pequeño umbral.

—¿Me dejarás que las acompañe, verdad? Tu madre me lo pidió. Tienes que permitirme hacerlo... —su rostro destilaba buenas intenciones, tenía que dejarlo venir... Su cuerpo, su mente, estaban dictaminando todo lo contrario a lo que realmente sentía, no quería que viniera con ellas. Entonces, ¿por qué siquiera lo estaba pensando?

Asintió, luchando con las ganas que le entraron de rogarle que las acompañara. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Levantó la mirada, para pedir ayuda, cuando vio que él la observaba directamente a los ojos, casi con paranoia, como si él acababa de ver algo en ellos y por eso no quería ni pestañear. Él miró a Misha, que entró en ese momento.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —dijo la pequeña, muy alegre, mirando a Marron.

Marron se sintió mejor, el dolor en el pecho se alivió. Sonrió a Misha y asintió, se acercó a ella y le dio la mano. Thyro la miró, cada uno de sus movimientos estaban siendo controlados por sus ojos grises, la rubia se relajó intentando que la tensión en todo ella no se mostrara.

—Si no hay otra opción, ven con nosotras —se sintió bien decirle lo que realmente sentía, con la cara que tenía para decirlo y con la repugnancia a flor de piel.

Optimista, el muchacho sonrió. Se corrió un poco e hizo una reverencia hacia el costado, dándole lugar para que ambas se movieran. Marron lo ignoró, intentando aclararse que no podía mandarlo al mismo infiero por el simple hecho de que solas no irían gracias a que su madre, con lo bipolar que era, había hecho que Thyro se acercara a ella minutos después de decirle que no la quería cerca de él.

* * *

—¿No entrarás conmigo, Marron? —dijo la pequeña, se hallaba en la costa, alegre viendo y sintiendo como sus pequeños pies se mojaban.

—No Misha —le lanzó una mirada significativa a Thyro, que estaba bastante alejado de ellas—, pero no te preocupes, me quedaré aquí y no te perderé de vista.

Eso bastó para que la niña diera una alegre risita, y volviera a concentrarse en el agua, a la cual al parecer le había perdido todo el miedo. La rubia se recostó con un árbol, con los brazos cruzados. Si bien la caminata había sido larga, más de tres kilómetros, y tuvo que alzar a Misha la mitad de ella, sus piernas no le reclamaban nada, como siempre.

Por más que le dolió quitar su vista sobre Misha, no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia el costado, en busca de Thyro. Pero había desaparecido. Dejó su confortable pose contra el tronco y miró, alarmada, hacia los costados. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Oye —apareció junto a ella de la nada, otra vez. Marron se llevó una mano al pecho sin poder evitarlo, el salto que había dado su corazón le había dolido. Estaba asustada.

Thyro estaba sin remera, y debajo sus bermudas estaban mojadas al igual que sus pies desnudos. No lo miró demasiado, si bien era atractivo, no le costó para nada dejar de observarlo, no teniendo a Misha a escasos metros de ella metida en el agua. La verdad es que nunca se había sentido realmente atraída por alguien, nunca había sentido el deseo abrasador de la carne, nunca...

—¿Quieres ir a zambullirte un rato? El agua está perfecta, yo cuido de Misha —Marron sintió como, mientras hablaba, Thyro observaba su perfil serio con una sonrisa compradora—. Oye.

—No lo sé —era cierto que tenía calor. Demasiado, por Kami, si sentía que su fina remera estaba completamente pegada a su espada por la transpiración.

—Vamos. Anda —carraspeó, luego de que Marron no le contestara ni se moviera por más de un minuto—. Puedes irte lejos, vi que detrás de esa arboleda sigue habiendo agua, así que puedes ir por allá... Yo cuidaré a Misha, en serio.

Lo miró a los ojos, dispuesta a decirle que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Pero las dudas la asaltaron al instante, y a los próximos dos segundos sintió la convicción vehemente de ir al agua a refrescarse un rato. _Nada malo iba a pasar, no tenía nada de qué temer, a Misha no le ocurriría absolutamente nada_.

—Ya vuelvo —anunció y comenzó a caminar por la orilla, dirigiéndose al lugar que Thyro se había referido antes. Misha la miró sorprendida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya vuelvo, pequeña —le dijo, con una sonrisa. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, necesitaba despojarse de su sucia y traspirada ropa de inmediato. Ya. Miró a Thyro—. Fíjate todo el tiempo en ella.

—Por supuesto —le dijo, sonriente—. Ahora vete.

Y Marron, sin siquiera poder creerlo, se zambulló al agua sin pensarlo dos veces: vestida y todo. El agua estaba fría, como era de esperarse, pero su cuerpo se acopló tan rápido que el pesar no duró absolutamente nada. Dejó que su cabello se mojara bien, y estuvo unos segundos debajo del agua antes de volver a salir. Quedó quieta, moviendo un poco las piernas para mantenerse arriba, con la cara llena de sorpresa.

¿Por qué se había metido si había decidido no hacerlo? Se dispuso a acercarse y salir del lago, pero recordó su ropa mojada y seguramente apretada. Miró hacia adelante, la arboleda verde y fresca mostraba que, sin dudas, habría un buen lugar para descansar entre ella y una gran piedra donde recostarse. Comenzó a nadar, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Misha, que se encontraba alegre intentando agarrar una mojarra. No le gustaba del todo nadar, y la realidad es que había aprendido hace muy poco, pero así y todo siguió hasta llegar a su punto privado.

Se sentó en la orilla, revisando que, efectivamente, su ropa sí se transparentó demasiado. Estrujó su cabello dejando que el agua cayera sobre la tierra, y luego se levantó para sentarse en una piedra. El sol hizo de la piedra una superficie demasiado caliente, pero así era mejor.

—Te hemos estado buscando.

Todo su cuerpo se erizó en ese mismo momento. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido pero también necesitar rápidos latidos. Su mirada se mantuvo inmóvil y sus manos fuertemente aferradas al mismo lugar en donde hace rato estaba reposando.

—¡Oigan, la encontré!

Definitivamente eran ellos. Y pensó en su madre, en Misha, y en que había llegado su fin. Ni siquiera podía ser capaz de asimilar las palabras de esa voz ruda y masculina, ni de tentarse o acongojarse de las malvadas risas que se escucharon al segundo.

No pudo evitar saltar de su piedra e intentar llegar al agua, para hundirse y tal vez no salir jamás. Pero una mano que parecía ser de hierro la capturó de su pelo, y con un grito de dolor cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose inconscientemente sus manos al lugar donde estaba siendo atacada. Le dolía tanto. La mano que se aferraba a su cabello era fría, grande y se había corrido de inmediato cuando sintió el desesperado tacto de la joven.

—¿A dónde ibas? Ya te hemos dado tiempo suficiente estúpida zorra —gruñó, furioso.

Marron no caía en donde estaba. No caía. Quería escuchar un grito de Misha, para saber si al menos seguía con vida. ¡Por Kami, Misha! No podrían hacerle nada, era solo una niña, indefensa y hermosa, tierna y blanca. ¿Quién podría hacerle daño alguno?

Escuchó como más pasos fuertes se acercaban a ellos, rebosantes de alegría. Tenía tanto miedo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar hasta que uno de ellos habló:

—Es débil —dijo, con los dientes apretados, como si sintiera asco.

—Es hermosa —comentó otro. La voz, sinuosa y llena de lascivia le causó asco y más temblor a la joven.

—No te sentirás muy libre de decirlo cuando estemos devuelta en casa —comentó otra voz más, acercándose con pasos ligeros, a diferencia de los otros.

Marron no podía verlos, estaban todos a sus espaldas. Y con lo tirante que estaba su cabello apenas podía alcanzar a ver las copas de unos árboles para luego ver sólo cielo. Celeste, lleno de nubes blancas, hermoso y brillante. Ya era el fin. De pronto, del otro lado del lago, a solo unos cinco metros, Thyro apareció de entre los arbustos y árboles. Marron abrió los ojos con sorpresa y gritó, sin poder evitarlo, le salió del alma.

—¡Thyro, corre, corre! —su voz sonó estrangulada, y el monstruo que la mantenía quieta asió de su cabello furioso.

—¡Cállate!

Pero Thyro no se movió, y hasta parecía contento. Entonces, Marron, con el corazón en la boca y nudos gigantes en la garganta, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Acostumbra a gritar poco, está exaltada —comentó. Marron vio con los ojos muy abiertos como Thyro llegaba volando frente a ella.

Volando. Como ellos. Era uno de ellos. Thyro era un monstruo.

Los ojos azules de la rubia estaban desorbitados. Todo su cuerpo, al igual que su mente, había entrado en shock. Se quedó quieta. Tiesa como una piedra. Muerta de miedo.

—No me mires así, linda. Me hubiera gustado pasarla mejor contigo mientras podía —miró arriba de Marron, donde estaba el monstruo—. Quería más días.

—No deberías hacerte el chistoso. El príncipe te mataría si te escuchara.

—Por suerte tengo buenos amigos, ¿verdad? —su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se veía terrorífico—. Buenos amigos que, como yo, quieren divertirse.

—Lo que el chico dice me gusta...

—¡Ya basta! —Marron no estaba como para reconocer algo a su alrededor, pero sabía muy bien que el chico que acababa de gritar era el mismo que tenía los pasos ligeros.

—Qué imbécil.

—Quiero irme. Vamos a llevarla con el príncipe y misión cumplida.

Marron sintió como volvían a tirarle del pelo, y solo entonces volvió de su trance. Tragó saliva, el cuero cabelludo le dolía a mil. Pero no tanto como su alma.

—Escuchaste, ¿verdad? —se escuchó una risa jocosa—. Vamos a llevarte al mismo infierno.

Y entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Pero no podía pensar en cómo su cabeza había caído contra las piedras, ni lo gruesas que eran las piernas de los monstruos, ni lo raro que iban vestidos, ni en que siquiera pudo mirarles las caras. Sólo pudo pensar en que Misha nunca había gritado.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Esta idea no es más que una rondando en mi cabeza. No tiene pies, ni cabeza, ni fin, ni siguiente capítulo, ni nada. Pero me gustó escribir esto y quiero seguir dándole forma.

Espero que les haya resultado agradable de leer, me esforcé mucho para que quedara prolijo y con buena ortografía.

Adoro el Trunks/Marron, son cuquísimos juntos, y esta idea, esta escena, esta trama para ellos, me gustó, especialmente porque nunca la vi y es algo en la que a mi parecer dan muy bien.

La historia va así: los saiyajin y los humanos nunca se conocieron de buena manera. Para ellos, el Planeta Tierra es un lugar para gobernar, por sus hermosas tierras y grandes cantidades de obsequios de la naturaleza, pero los humanos no le sirven de nada. Y eso es todo lo que mas o menos tienen que saber de éste capítulo si no entendieron. Hay muchas cosas más detrás: cómo la venganza de alguien contra un personaje muy cercano a Marron, el por qué Marron es secuestrada, quién es el príncipe, etcétera.

Y eso es todo por ahora, cualquier duda que tengan, pueden mandarme un mensaje, yo les contestaré gustosa, al igual que sus reviews si es que son tan amables de dejarme alguno (por favor, inténtenlo, un fic no es nada sin comentarios)

¡Nos leemos en la próxima, saludos y mis sinceras gracias!


End file.
